L'île de Noroshitsu
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Smoker repense à son amant. Il se promène sur une île et découvre une base abandonnée ... Et si ça lui donnait une chance de revoir son amour une fois ...


… : Tu me manques Ace …

2 ans après la bataille de Marine Ford. Un colonel devenu vice-amiral regarde la mer. Il est allé seul sur une île où il n'y a pas beaucoup d'habitants. Une immense forêt autour d'une plage. Voilà comment était-telle.

Smoker marchait dans l'eau, l'esprit ailleurs. Il repensait à son amant. Le pirate de feu avait laissé sa vie pour sauver celle de son petit frère. Le fumeur avait été brisé par sa mort mais ne l'avait pas montré. Surtout que Tashigi était particulièrement perspicace pour traduire les sentiments des gens. L'enfumeur n'avait rien montré mais dés qu'il avait eu un moment à lui il s'était empressé d'aller sur la tombe d'Ace. Ce jour là il lui avait parlé, pendant longtemps, lui reprochant d'être parti, se sa première fois avec lui, des sentiments qu'il avait envers le brun. Mais cela faisait presque un an qu'il n'y était pas retourné à cause du travail et cela lui manquait terriblement.

Il continuait de marcher dans l'eau mais décida de s'aventurer dans la forêt. Des fois il devait utiliser son pouvoir pour passer. Les habitants de l'île avaient peur de cet endroit, car d'après une légende un temple maudit se trouvait au centre. Le gris s'était dit que ce n'était qu'une légende et s'y était donc aventuré. Il trouva effectivement un bâtiment mais ce n'était pas un temple. Cet endroit ressemblait plutôt à un centre de recherche abandonné mais il semblerait que le laboratoire soit abandonné. Il avança jusqu'à la porte et éprouva une sensation bizarre, comme s'il était enveloppé d'une aura de chaleur. Il n'en tint pas compte et entra. Il découvrit des pièces où il y avait de nombreux calepins usagés, des fioles, des microscopes ou tout ce qui pouvait appartenir à un chercheur. Tout était vieux et semblait dater. Comme il le pensait c'était un laboratoire abandonné qui avait du l'être il y a des années.

En avançant de plus en plus il découvrit autre chose, plus effrayant. Des cages de toutes tailles gisaient au sol, où il y avait surement du avoir des cobayes. Cette simple pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Il avait toujours détesté les expériences sur les êtres humains ou les animaux. Il avança encore et découvrit quelque chose qui le figea sur place. Dans la grande pièce où il venait d'entrer se trouvait un corps emprisonné dans un bloc de glace. Le bloc transparent bleuté semblait maintenir le jeune homme –il le savait à sa nudité- en vie qu'il contenait.

Smoker : ACE !

Le vice-amiral se disait que c'était impossible. Ace ne pouvait pas être vivant. Il était mort devant ses yeux i ans alors pourquoi était-il là, devant lui. Il avança et toucha la glace, cherchant un moyen de le libérer. Il porta son regard sur une sorte de cardiogramme à droite du bloc et lui confirma qu'Ace était vivant, un bip sonore s'en échappant. Mais s'il le libérait, est-ce que ça mettrait la vie du pirate en danger ? Il hésité longuement mais l'envie de revoir le pirate dans ses bras pris le dessus et il chercha un moyen de briser la glace. Il essaya avec son pouvoir et ça fonctionna. La glace se brisa, libérant le jeune homme. Smoker le rattrapa dans ses bras à temps et fut soulagé en entendant qu'il y avait toujours le bip sonore. Il ôta son manteau et couvrit le brun avec, le tenant contre lui.

Smoker : Ace … réveille-toi … dis quelque chose.

Le brun sembla régir à la voix de Smoker car il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il reconnut tout de suite l'odeur de son amant et se dit que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il agrippa faiblement la veste de Smoker qui réagit.

Smoker : Ace ! Tu es vivant ! C'est un miracle, que s'est-il passé ?

Ace : Smoker …

Smoker se calma et aida le brun à s'asseoir.

Smoker : Je n'en reviens pas … comment c'est possible …

Ace : Quand je suis mort … on m'a parlé dans mon inconscient et me disait que si je voulais vivre je devrai être enfermé dans ce bloc de glace magique … c'est tout ce que je sais …

Le vice-amiral caressa la joue du pirate et l'embrassa doucement. Ace enroula ses

Bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser. Smoker mit ses bras dans le dos d'Ace, le tenant contre lui. L'enfumeur caressa la peau du brun, descendant jusqu'aux fesses du plus jeune. Ace gémit contre la bouche de son amant. Smoker lâcha les lèvres d'Ace et alla lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

Smoker : Ça te fait de l'effet hein ?

Ace : Ça fait trop longtemps …

Smoker : Tu es sûr que tu es en forme pour ça ?

Ace : Oui.

Smoker sourit, couvrit son beau pirate de son manteau et le pris dans ses bras comme une princesse.

Smoker : On quitte cet endroit d'abord.

Ace : D'accord. Mais je préférerais le faire habillé.

Smoker ria et murmura sensuellement à l'oreille de son amant :

Smoker : Même si tu ne vas plus l'être dans peu de temps ?

Ace rougit.

Ace : Je préfère quand c'est toi qui me déshabille.

Smoker eut un petit sourire pervers et partit à la recherche des vêtements de son brun.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils retrouvèrent son bermuda, ses chaussures et un boxer. Ace s'habilla et ils quittèrent cet endroit. Quand ils arrivèrent dehors Ace se demanda une chose :

Ace : Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Smoker : On est dans la forêt de l'île de Noroshitsu.

Ace : On est dans le Nouveau Monde ?

Smoker : Oui.

Ace : Et où est-ce que … je suis censé être enterré ?

Smoker : Sur une île du Nouveau Monde mais je ne me souviens plus du nom.

Ace ne dit rien pendant un moment et devant le silence, le vice-amiral tenta :

Smoker : Ça ne va pas mon amour ?

Ace releva la tête, regarda Smoker dans les yeux et lui sourit.

Ace : C'est juste que … je n'en reviens pas que ce soit toi qui soit venu me sauver je … je suis tellement heureux …

Smoker : Et moi je suis content que ce soit moi qui t'ai trouvé.

Ace : Qu'est-ce qui t'as amené ici ?

Smoker : Tu me manquais beaucoup trop et tu sais que je ne peux pas montrer mes sentiments à mes hommes.

Ace : Oui, surtout à Tashigi qui est une experte pour déchiffrer les sentiments.

Smoker : Ouais. Quelques mois après ta "mort" j'ai enfin pu aller sur ta tombe. Enfin, j'ai eu l'air con.

Ace : Pourquoi ?

Smoker : Parce que tu n'étais pas réellement là idiot. En plus je t'ai parlé alors …

Ace : Ah ah !

Smoker : Non mais attends un peu toi !

Ace courra dans la forêt et Smoker remarqua enfin quelque chose chez Ace. Le gris coursa le pirate dans la forêt. Ace était en forme mais Smoker l'arrêta avec son pouvoir, le plaquant contre un arbre. Ace se débattit, sachant ce qui allait lui arriver.

Smoker : Tu es fait mon petit Poings Ardents.

Ace ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il remarqua enfin quelque chose.

Smoker : Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas servi de ton pouvoir ?

Ace : Parce que je ne l'ai plus.

Smoker : Quoi ?

Ace : Quand un possesseur de fruit du démon meure, le fruit reprend forme et revient dans le monde des humains.

Smoker : Je vois, alors tu es vraiment à ma merci.

Ace réalisa. Il était face à un officier de la Marine, sans pouvoirs. Il eu tout de suite peur. Peur que le vice-amiral ne le livre à la Marine ou qu'il le tue. Il resta silencieux, tremblant. Smoker vit le malaise de son amant.

Smoker : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ace : Tu … tu vas me livrer à la Marine c'est ça ?

Smoker n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

Smoker : Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Ace ?!

Ace : Je suis un pirate et toi un marine ! Alors excuse-moi de pense ça !

L'ex colonel en eut mal au cœur. Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors qu'ils avaient passé d'excellents moments ensemble ? Certes ils étaient différents et tout les opposaient. L'un pourchassait l'autre mais jamais le gris ne lui ferait de mal. Il l'avait surement un peu brutalisé pendant leurs échanges torrides mais Ace semblait apprécier alors tout allait bien non ?

Le vice-amiral libéra Ace de son pouvoir et le pris contre lui.

Smoker : Idiot … si j'avais voulu te tuer j'aurai pu le faire bien avant. Je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal. Je t'aime trop pour ça Ace.

Ace n'en revint pas et après avoir tourné la dernière phrase plusieurs fois dans sa tête il réalisa –enfin- que Smoker l'avait embrassé après l'avoir libéré. Il se lova contre le corps musclé, profitant de sa chaleur. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le Pyro-fruit il allait retrouver le plaisir –ou pas- de ce qu'était d'avoir froid.

Smoker : Je t'aime Ace, même si tu es un pirate.

Ace agrippa le manteau du gris.

Ace : Moi aussi Smoker …

Le pirate releva la tête, regarda le vice-amiral dans les yeux et Smoker ne put résister bien longtemps. Il embrassa le brun qui répondit volontiers au baiser. Le gris caressa le dos d'Ace, cette peau douce lui ayant manqué. Le pirate gémit contre la bouche et son corps réagit. Smoker la plaqua doucement contre l'arbre et ses mains descendirent pour aller déboucler la ceinture et faire glisser le bermuda du plus jeune qui ne resta pas inactif et fit tomber la cape du vice-amiral ainsi que sa veste, allant caresser le torse du plus vieux. Smoker enleva ses chaussures du pirate et glissa une main dans le boxer noir du brun qui gémit sous le contact.

Ace : Mmh … Smoker … ah !

Smoker venait d'empoigner sa virilité tendue par le plaisir. Le gris lui murmura :

Smoker : Ça te fait de l'effet hein ?

Ace : Oui … aah … prend-moi vite …

Smoker : Tu es sûr ? Je te préviens, tu vas en baver.

Ace : M'en fiche … discute pas !

Smoker : Je dis ça pour ton bien tu sais.

Ace : Je sais mais … je peux plus attendre.

Smoker : D'accord. Laisse-moi te préparer et …

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Smoker : Je vais te faire l'amour comme jamais.

Ace rougit à ces mots et déposa ses lèvres sur l'homme qui allait lui donner du plaisir. Le gris fit lentement glisser le boxer le long des jambes du brun. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle Smoker lui tendit trois doigts que le pirate suça goulument tout en regardant Smoker, une expression de luxure sur le visage.

Smoker : Tu fais vraiment tout pour ma pousser à bout toi.

Jugeant ses doigts assez lubrifiés il les retira de la bouche chaude d'Ace et descendit sa main vers les fesses rebondies du plus jeune et introduisit son index dans l'intimité d'Ace qui ne put retenir un cri purement érotique. Smoker s'en lécha les lèvres. Ce pirate l'excitait trop et s'il continuait comme ça il allait le prendre sans préparation et il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Smoker fit quelques va et viens puis rajouta un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, rendant Ace fou de plaisir.

Ace : Pr … prend-moi … c'est bon …

Mais Smoker ne l'écouta pas. Il retira ses doigts brusquement –non sans un cri de la part de son uke-. Le brun s'attendait à ce que Smoker soulève ses jambes et s'empare de lui mais au lieu de ça le vice-amiral le retourna puis tint les hanches du brun tatoué.

Ace : Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?!

Smoker : Mais patiente encore un peu punaise ! On dirait une gonzesse en chaleur !

Ace : Espèce de …

Ace allait bouger mais Smoker l'immobilisa avec son pouvoir, lui liant les mains au-dessus de lui, contre l'arbre.

Ace : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Smoker ne dit rien et s'agenouilla derrière le pirate et lui attrapa les hanches, l'attirant à lui.

Ace : Mais qu'est-ce que ah !

Smoker venait d'introduire sa langue dans son intimité, calmant immédiatement le pirate.

Ace : Aaah … Smoker …

Smoker commença des va et viens, rendant Ace fou, lui faisant perdre pied. Le gris jugea cruel de le faire attendre et retira sa langue puis se colla au dos humide du pirate et lui susurra :

Smoker : Tu préfères que je te prenne par derrière ou par devant ?

Ace : M'en fous … dépêche-toi …

Smoker déposa un tendre baiser sur l'omoplate gauche de son amant et lui murmura :

Smoker : J'arrive …

Il retourna Ace, dégagea son membre du pantalon devenu trop serré et pénétra Ace doucement. Arrivé au bout il libéra Ace et le tint contre lui puis murmura :

Smoker : Satisfait, Portgas ?

Ace : Mmh oui … bouge …

Smoker : commença alors de lents va et viens, rendant son pirate fou de plaisir. Il comprenait son envie. Smoker avait pu de servir de sa main pour se soulage -même s'il ne l'avait pas fait- mais Ace avait été enfermé pendant 2 ans alors son corps n'en pouvait plus. Il accéléra le rythme sans l'accord du pirate sexy à se damner sous lui qui poussait ses gémissements plus qu'érotiques les uns que les autres. Voyant que ça lui plaisait il alterna la cadence, faisant des mouvements parfois lents, parfois rapides pour lui faire ressentir encore plus de sensations.

Ace était aux anges. Smoker lui procurait des sensations délicieuses et il adorait ça. Il s'accrocha au cou de Smoker et le supplia d'aller plus vite. Demande que Smoker accepta volontiers, voulant qu'Ace se sente parfaitement bien. Le gris glissa une main entre leurs torses, tout en tenant Ace de l'autre et empoigna son membre puis commença des va et viens au rythme de ses mouvements à l'intérieur du pirate.

Ace : Aaah … Smoker ! Je … je t'aime …

Smoker : Moi aussi Ace …

Ils avaient besoin de l'autre. L'un était pirate et l'autre pirate. Il était censé l'arrêter mais quand il le voyait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire l'amour. Smoker repensa à sa première fois avec Ace, lors de leur première rencontre à Alabasta. Quand le brun s'était tordu de plaisir sous ses mouvements torrides il était irrévocablement tombé amoureux du pirate. Il savait que c'était interdit mis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus –et de le sauter, par la même occasion^o^- tant le descendant du Roi des pirates était sexy. Sa façon de marcher, de parler, sa mauvaise habitude de sa balader torse nu, tout en lui l'avait rendu dingue d'Ace. Au début il pensait que ce n'était que du sexe et rien d'autre mais il s'était vite rendu compte que le brun l'attirait et qu'il le ne voulait pas seulement que dans son lit. Non, il avait réellement des sentiments pour lui. Il espérait que ce soit réciproque.

En parlant du brun sous lui, Ace le ramena à la réalité en poussant un cri purement érotique. Il sut alors qu'il l'avait trouvée … Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Smoker : Je l'ai trouvée on dirait …

Le pirate était ailleurs et Smoker pilonna cet endroit qui faisait voir des étoiles à Ace qui ne tint plus.

Ace : Aah ! Smoker, je vais …

Smoker : Viens alors …

Ace se libéra entre leurs corps, sur leurs ventres alors que le vice-amiral continuait ses mouvements mais l'intimité d'Ace se resserra sur son sexe et cela eut raison de lui. Il se libéra lui aussi.

Smoker : Mmh Ace …

Ace repris son souffle doucement, les jambes tremblantes, prêt à tomber. Smoker se mit à genoux, ne tenant plus non plus. Il adossa Ace contre l'arbre et l'embrassa tendrement. Le brun se laissa aller face à ce contact protecteur. Lui aussi n'en revenait pas. Il entretenait une relation secrète avec un homme qu'il était censé fuir et qui était son ennemi mais pourtant quand les deux hommes se croisaient Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser faire par le vice-amiral qui lui faisait l'amour avec passion. Il était lui aussi tombé amoureux de cet homme qui lui faisait se sentir bien. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Avec lui il oubliait qu'il était pirate, qu'il était le descendant du pirate le plus connu. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien quand ils étaient ensemble. Il était tombé amoureux de son ton bourru, de son allure, de son caractère. Tout en Smoker lui plaisait.

Ace : Smoker … je …

Smoker : N dis rien mon ange. Je ne te livrerai pas à la Marine je te le promets.

Ace : Mais … comment on va faire alors ?

Smoker : Je ne sais pas mais en tous cas il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre.

Ace : Quoi donc ?

Smoker : Tu n'as plus tes tatouages.

Ace : Quoi ?

Smoker : Tu ne comprends pas quoi dans cette phrase ?

Ace fit mine de bouder.

Ace : Oh ça va …

Smoker : Je plaisante. C'est peut être pour te donner une deuxième chance.

Ace : Ne compte pas sur moi pour rejoindre la Marine.

Smoker : Oh aller. Comme ça on sera ensemble. Pour toujours.

Ace : J'avoue que c'est tentant mais …

Ace réfléchit au pour et au contre.

Ace : Je devrais arrêter mon petit frère et mon ancien équipage et ça je ne peux pas.

Smoker : Là tu as un argument de taille. Je pourrais m'engager à ne pas les arrêter mais mes hommes ne seront pas de cet avis.

Ace : Je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'un sens je veux rester avec toi mais de l'autre …

[…]

2 semaines plus tard Ace intégrait la Marine. Il serait avec Smoker et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Sauf peut-être son ancien équipage ou Luffy …


End file.
